


Hair Apparent

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (of sorts), Bad hair days, Comedy, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Spoilers - Journal 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Gideon's hair is still white, and he hates that.





	Hair Apparent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youjik33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/gifts).



> Contains minor spoilers for the Blacklight Journal.

Gideon slouched in front of the bathroom mirror, scowling at his reflection. “Dangit, it’s not fair!” he shouted.

Bud, who was in the hallway, walked in to check on him. “What’s not fair, son?” he asked.

“It’s my hair,” answered Gideon, clawing at his silver locks. “That amulet I got from Journal Number Two turned it white, and now that they’ve dumped all the Journals, I can’t find the Hair-Color spell to change it back again! Curse that Stanford Pines! I wish I never even heard of his stupid book.”

“That’s quite the predicament, son,” Bud replied. “‘Course, now that you’ve lost that creepy book of spookums and whatnots, I no longer feel the need to listen to ya. Well! See you later, Gideon.” Bud left the bathroom.

Gideon hissed and tore out a fistful of hair. “ _Nnnnngh!_ ”


End file.
